promises are ment to be kept
by wades wife
Summary: andrea and sheamus are good friends till one day they never see each other until...


**alright this is my second story and i love this couple it's me and sheamus i dont own anything except oc andrea**

backround info: andrea and stephen knew each other since they were in college. stephen has always been like a brother to andrea .andrea went to college in ireland and stephen fell into friendship with her. sheamus is very protective of her and they do everything together. they have and will allways be close no matte there jobs and there last days in college dont help much.

andrea:

stephen hold on i can't get ready that fast. oy your slow he says. i look at him. what he says

look alright we have to go to dinner. i know but.. no buts dre we have to go. so stephen and i

go to the cafe and we order food. stephen i don't know what im gonna do when i'm done

college. look dre what ever you wanna do i'm fine with it. i know i hug him let's just injoy our

last night together. we hang out with a couple of friends. we head back to thr room and our

night ends. i wake up and check my phone 2 new messeages i call back this company

hello some girl answers. oh yes someone called me awhile ago. oh yes we have a job offer for

you. oh um well what is it. we can't discuss it over the phone. okay i get dressed and walk to

stephen's room, and knock . he answerd hey i got a call and i might have a new me

to. im scared we finihed school 2 years early thanks to you. look dre what ever it is we will

always keep in touch. you promise i asked him. yes i **promise** **. **okay it's finally over for us i

just can't belive it. okay we should get ready i have a job interview to go to and so do you

celtic feak. what did you just say dre. he says. um nothing i head to the door and he picks me

up. i thought you said celtic freak. yes, yes i did what are you gonna do? he looks at me next

thing i know he starts to tickle me i lets go stephan says. okay so we head out to

catch a plane to go to america and we get to the plane and go on. i sit near the isle cause i hate

planes. i fall asleep on his shoulder. and so does he. i wake up to him shaking me and i get off

the plane. he grabs my hand and we head to the rental car and we take a long drive. i have to

head to this place in newyork and he has to go to Stamford, Connecticut. i say goodbye to him

this is our last time to see each other stephen i'm gonna miss you so much and this job i hear is

very time consuming. mine to dre. i will see you and i will keep my **promise**.okay i start to cry

and he hugs me. dont worry dre i'll love you forever.i know stephan yeah andrea, i love you.

he gets to this place in newyork and i wave goodbye. he leaves and i watch him. i go in and go

to the front desk of this vey tall building. um hello i'm here to see . oh your andrea right

she says .yes i am. alright i will tell your here she does and i head up to the very top. i

go in and she says take a seat and i do. so what did you call me hear for if you don't mind me

asking? we have a job for you to start as a manager. oh for who. well i need one

and if you don't mind i asked for you cause of things i heard about you. um do you mind if i ask

how much does it pay. well it pays alot at the end of the month it's usually 2500.

wow that's alot. so do you want to she asks me. yes i would. and i know who you are by the

way you the most popular woman in the us today. yes i am thank you when can i start? today if

you'd like oh i have nio where to sleep i have to get everything from my home and bring it here.

well where do you live. i live in ireland. oh that's so far. yeah i know. so we will get

everthing of your and we have an apartment for you. thanks so much. don't mention it so lets get

started shall we she says. okay. so you know how to manage right she says. yes i'm the best.

and let me get this straight your only 19. yes im done college and finsihed 2 years early. but

don't people finish when ther 23 she says. yeah i skipped a grade. okay i text stephe hey says

congrats.

**stephen:**

im so happy i finally got to Stamford, Connecticut. i go into this bulding called wwe i'm finally

here. i go to the desk and say i have a meeting with vince. the ladie says who are you. i'm

stephen farrelly. oh go to the door at the end of the hall and knock thanks i say and head to

the door nd knock he says come in. i do and he looks a me. hello . hi i sit down and

he says i called you here cause of the things i have heard about you and your

um thank you. so vince says i called you here cause i need a new supertsar for wwe raw are

you interested. yes very much i thought i would never get here. well you have to train for a year

then you can wrestle on raw. he says we will get you started at fcw vince says. thanks so much.

oh and vince when im wrestling do i have to cover my tattoo. you have a tattoo vince says. yes

me and my friend have matching. i show him my tattoo on my wrist it is a celtic cross necklace

oh and people will love your accenst. thank you ya know . and yes you don't have to. thanks

alot. i text andrea go the job. she says cool. i can't belive i got this job. vince says he'll get me a

place to stay for right now. im read to start my new life.

**thanks and remember to review please.**


End file.
